You Are My Sunshine
by ruiruicchi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat yang dituturkan dalam bentuk sebuah lagu dan pelukan hangat dari kedua kakak-beradik di luar angkasa ini. KaiFang brotherly love fic! A Collaboration Fanfiction between ruiruicchi and lunallachi. I hope you guys can enjoy it!


**You Are My Sunshine**

 **Disclaimer: BOBOIBOY (c) monsta || fanfic (c) collaboration between lunallachi and ruiruicchi**

 **Warning: Oneshot, OOC, semi-AU/canon, KaiFang, brotherly love, hurt/comfort, bit fluff.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam.

Terlepas dari penat akan latihan sparring yang dilakukannya semenjak tadi pagi, Kaizo kini tengah berjalan ke kamarnya, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan raganya. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong, membuat bunyi hentakan langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas karena memantul di lorong yang sunyi. Mata merah marunnya sedikit melirik kepada kamar adik kecilnya, Fang-yang biasa ia panggil Pang. Lampu kamar adiknya tersebut masih menyala, menunjukkan bahwa anak tersebut belumlah tertidur.

Kaizo berdeham sedikit, lalu melirik lagi kamar Fang, terlihat lampu kamar tersebut dimatikan, dan ada suara grasak-grusuk terdengar dari kamarnya. Hal itu membuat Kaizo curiga, hingga ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar adiknya tersebut.

Bukan maksud hati Fang ingin merapikan kamarnya yang memang sudah rapi tersebut. Namun sosoknya yang perfeksionis tak bisa menahan godaan untuk merapikan lemarinya yang ternyata terbilang cukup berantakan-kemeja-kemeja yang tak sama warnanya tertumpuk begitu saja. Antara jeans dan celana training pun bercampur begitu saja. Atau kenyataan bahwa ada sarang laba-laba bertengger di atas lemarinya benar-benar membuat alisnya berkedut tidak nyaman semerta dengan hasrat godaan untuk merapikan hal tersebut.

"Pang? Kau masih bangun? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga larut malam begini?" Kaizo bertanya selagi memperhatikan adiknya yang kini beranjak duduk di kasurnya itu.

Bocah berkacamata itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, mendapati sang Kapten Kapal melongokkan separuh badannya ke dalam kamar, "Ah, Kapten. Apa sebegitu gaduh aku membersihkan kamarku? Mohon maaf atas hal itu."

Ia berdiri dan memberi hormat sekaligus membungkuk. Bibirnya kembali meluncurkan kata-kata, "Sudah lama tak kembali ke kamar sendiri, dan barang-barang sudah macam sampah bersepak ke sembarang tempat."

"Hmm..." Kaizo nampak memicingkan matanya, menatap ke sekitar kamar Fang yang terlihat rapi seperti biasa. "Kukira kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, makanya ketika aku berdeham tadi mendadak ada suara gaduh." ia berucap pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih jelas seisi kamar Pang.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Pang?"

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun tersebut hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Apa lagi yang mau kusembunyikan kalau kau sudah tau semuanya, Kapten?"

Senyum anak itu terkulum kecut, senada dengan gerak tubuh yang tak nyaman dan terintimidasi boleh pertanyaan sang Kapten yang terbilang—bagi diri Fang—amat sangat menyakitkan.

Kaizo hanya memberikan seringaiannya. "Benar juga." ia berucap singkat, dan kini duduk di ranjang Fang. Matanya melirik sedikit kepada kertas surat yang terkesan buru-buru disembunyikan di laci meja tulis Fang.

"Kalau begitu boleh beritahu itu surat apa, Pang?"

Fang terlonjak kaget dan berlari menghambur kepada meja belajarnya—alien pun harus belajar, kau tau?—dan dengan segera mengambil surat yang tergeletak di laci.

"Bu-bukan surat apa-apa, Kapten! Ini... ini hanya surat kecil untuk tem—" ucapannya terhenti seketika bibirnya hampir merapalkan kata 'teman', "bocah-bocah dari Bumi itu."

"Bocah bumi?" Kaizo mengangkat sedikit alisnya. "Maksudmu Bobo-iboy itu?" tanyanya sambil menyenderkan punggung kepada pinggiran kasur. "Ada apa tengah malam begini menulis surat untuknya?"

Fang hanya bisa mematung diri sambil menggenggam erat surat yang tadi berusaha mati-matian tuk disembunyikan. Wajah sedih dan kesal bercampur aduk di parasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin... minta maaf pada dirinya. Pada yang lain. Pada mereka yang memanggilku kawan mereka," omongannya diberi jeda sesaat sebelum tercakap panggilannya untuk sang Kapten ketika tak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua, "Abang."

Rasanya ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hati Kaizo mendengar Fang bicara mengenai teman-teman di Buminya. Padahal Fang sudah menghabiskan waktu banyak bersama mereka, dan kini pulang ke planetnya karena orang tua mereka ingin bertemu dengan Fang-baru sebentar saja-dan Fang sudah rindu akan mereka.

Apa dulu selama Fang di bumi ia merindukan Kaizo? Nampaknya tidak.

Kaizo menghela napasnya sedikit, meraih gitar yang ada di sisi kamar Fang. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Masih termangu di posisinya, dengan masih mempertahankan mimik wajah berat, sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, akhirnya Fang meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Segala otot tegang di wajahnya ia buat serileks mungkin. Hanya tersisa sedikit kedutan di antara kedua alis tebalnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam surat yang ia tulis diletakkan di atas meja (dengan sebelumnya ia benarkan dan luruskan kembali kertas yang sudah kusut nan lecek itu tertunya). Kakinya ia ajak untuk melangkah sekitar lima langkah menuju kasurnya yang besar dan berseprei ungu bergambar galaksi. Sepatu kets merah kesukaan serta sarung tangan favoritnya ia lepas dan di tata sedemikian rupa; sepatu ia lepas di atas karpet beludru merah, sedang sarung tangannya di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Tak lupa ia tanggalkan kacamatanya pula.

Ia meringsek naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di atas nya.

"Aku kepikiran mereka sampai-sampai aku tak bisa tidur, Bang."

Ia menghela napas pendek, "Boleh minta lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan untukku sewaktu aku masih kecil, Bang?"

"Oh? Lagu itu? Kau masih ingat rupanya..." Kaizo berucap, jemarinya mulai bergerak ke senar gitar, melafalkan notes yang sudah ia ingat di luar kepala karena selalu menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Fang sebelum ia tidur.

"Kaulah matahariku, satu-satunya matahariku..." Dipetiknya senar gitar kala ia bernyanyi, sedikit tersenyum begitu melihat Fang nampak tersenyum lebar mendengarkan nyanyiannya. Ah, ia merindukan masa seperti ini, Pang kecilnya yang manis belumlah berubah. "Kau membuatku bahagia, ketika langit mulai berubah mendung... Kau tak akan pernah tau, Sayang... Betapa aku begitu mencintaimu..."

"Kumohon jangan ambil Sang Surya Matahari daipadaku..."

Menurut Fang, Kakak laki-lakinya adalah Kakak paling sempurna di dunia ini. Wajahnya yang rupawan, mata merahnya yang menyiratkan kekuatan, tubuhnya yang perkasa, kelihaiannya bertarung dan berpedang. Itu hanya segelintir alasan kata 'sempurna' melekat pada Kaizo. Yang benar-benar membuat Fang begitu mempercayai bahwa kakaknya sempurna adalah; Kecintaannya pada Fang, perhatiannya pada Fang, pengajarannya pada Fang, suara nan merdu yang hanya Fang seorang yang dapat mendengar.

Itu semua membuat Fang merasa teramat spesial. Terlebih pula karena lagu ini, yang sedang dilantunkan dengan merdunya boleh Kaizo adalah lagu favoritnya-favorit mereka berdua.

Semua yang ada pada diri Fang merasa tergelitik mendengar lagi lagu nostalgia tersebut.

Sampai-sampai pada titik di mana kedua mata merah kakak-beradik itu digenangi likuid hangat yang siap untuk terjun bebas kapan pun ia mau.

"Bang? Abang kenapa menangis?" Fang bangun dan segera duduk di samping Kaizo. Gerakan tubuhnya mau tak mau membuat genangan air Fang juga jatuh.

"Bang, jangan memangis. Lihat—aku ikut menangis..."

"Heh..." Kaizo tertawa pelan, menghapus sedih air matanya. "Katanya kau sudah besar, masa menangis?" padahal dirinya sendiri akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya tadi, rasanya sedikit cemburu mengingat Fang kini sudah mempunyai kawan lain.

Karena dulu Fang sangat bergantung kepada dirinya, sangat menghormati dan mengagumi dirinya. Fang yang dulu tidak mempunyai kawan di planetnya ini sendiri, setiap hari waktunya digunakan untuk berlatih, demi menjadi sehebat kakaknya yang ia kagumi ini.

Mungkin salah Kaizo sendiri juga-meninggalkan Fang terlalu lama di Bumi-namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk membawa Fang jika ia harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang terbilang kuat.

"Aku menangis karena melihatmu menangis. Abang kenapa? Tidak biasanya Abang begini. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Fang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang Kakak. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sehingga kini tubuhnya yang kecil bisa sejajar dengan tubuh besar Kakaknya.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada sang Kakak. Keningnya ia tempelkan pada kening pemuda terkuat di angkasa raya itu. Menutup matanya dan kemudian berucap pelan, "Kau pun adalah surya mentariku, Bang. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, oke? Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon. Kalau awan mendung itu masih bersarang di matamu, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan surya mentariku kembali, Bang?"

Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata merah kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

Air mata bocah itu jatuh lagi segelintir ketika ia menutup matanya kembali sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali, "Malam kemarin, ketika aku berbaring..." ia mulai bernyanyi, melanjutkan nyanyian sang Abang. "Aku bermimpi sedang merengkuhmu di kedua lenganku," air mata bercucuran, "Dan ketika aku terbangun, semuanya hanya dusta..." suaranya bergetar hebat, "Maka aaku menengadahkan kepalaku tinggi-tinggi, dan kemudian menangis."

Tangis pun pecah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bang." Fang memeluk erat Kakaknya. Kaizo menenggelamkan kepalanya kepada pelukan sang Adik.

"Aku pun merindukanmu, Dik. Sangat rindu,"

Semuanya menangis. Sampai akhirnya mereka tidur bersama dalam dekapan masing-masing. Setidaknya besok, mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain terbaring berhadapan dan tidak sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **A/N: Ini fanfic hasil RPan sama si Luna LOL uda cukup lama sih but gue baru berhasil seleseinnya sekarang. Kampret emang gue. Sobs Ini keliatan banget mana yang nulis Luna, mana yang nulis gue sebenere X""D Anyway pertamanya kita mo buat Kaizo sama Fang nyanyi lagi mandarin koplak itu yang buat ninabobokin BBB, Cuma gegara Luna korslet mode angsty nya, jadinya You Are My Sunshine deh yang keputer 8^))**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed your stay here, reading this LOL**

 **.**

 **-ruiruicchi and lunallachi, 2016**


End file.
